homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815 - A Pleasant Conversation
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling punctualPilferer PP at 17:07 -- 05:07 AT: hello jack :) 05:07 AT: are you up for a chat? 05:07 PP: I_KNEW_YOU_WANTED_ME_TO_KISS_IT_BETTER. 05:08 PP: YOU_SHOULD'VE_JUST_BEEN_HONEST_WHEN_I_WAS_THERE. 05:08 AT: yes yes im so sorry i said another time didn't i? 05:08 AT: im almost afraid youd make it worse too 05:09 PP: WORSE? OR_BETTER? 05:10 AT: well depends we might have different definitions of what those two words mean 05:11 PP: WANNA_FIND_OUT? wink.jpg 05:12 AT: maybe when i am not so angry about what ramira did 05:12 AT: is she alive? 05:13 PP: TECHNICALLY. 05:14 AT: technically as in her dreamself or techinically as in you never sped up time again 05:14 PP: whynotboth.png 05:14 AT: fantastic 05:14 AT: you should charge her for that front row seat of your gallery 05:16 PP: I would, but I think of my gallery as a community service. 05:16 PP: To enrich the whole Incipisphere. 05:17 AT: how kind of you 05:17 AT: dropping the quirk? 05:18 PP: NO, EDITING SOME SETTINGS ON MY CLIENT. 05:18 PP: AND ON A DIFFERENT COMPUTER THAN NORMAL. 05:18 PP: I'M HAVING TO DO THIS BY HAND. IT'S ABSOLUTELY PRIMITIVE. 05:18 AT: oh well looks like you just found caps lock well done jack 05:19 PP: CAPS LOCK IS FOR LOSERS. I USE SHIFT LIKE A GODDAMNED PROGRAMMER. 05:19 AT: wow that poor shift button 05:20 PP: IT LIKES IT. 05:20 PP: IT'S HONORED BY THE FACT THAT I'M THE ONE TOUCHING IT. 05:20 PP: LIKE ANY SENSIBLE THING WOULD BE. 05:20 AT: i am actually laughing despite as manical i feel you are you can be funny ill give you that 05:21 PP: I'M TOUCHED. 05:21 PP: SO IS THIS A BOOTY CALL OR ARE YOU ACTUALLY UP TO SOMETHING. 05:21 AT: youre welcome 05:21 AT: no i mostly wanted to know if her other self was still alive 05:21 PP: YEAH WELL THE ANSWER TO THAT IS "KIND OF." 05:21 PP: DON'T WORRY. SHE'LL FIND OUT WHEN SHE GOES TO SLEEP. 05:21 AT: which of course means i was curious whether we could spy on you but i would think thatd be too easy 05:22 AT: im sure she will 05:22 PP: IT'S PART OF WHAT MAKES THIS PARTICULAR PIECE SUCH A MASTERPIECE. 05:22 PP: WOW, HOW CLEVER OF YOU TO JUST COME RIGHT OUT AND ASK IF YOU CAN SPY ON ME. 05:22 PP: SHE CAN SPY ON MY GALLERY IF SHE LIKES. ASSUMING SHE'S NOT BLIND FROM THE PAIN. 05:23 AT: like you wouldnt find out eventually if youre putting someone who can see into your gallery i would figure you already have back ups 05:23 AT: and wouldnt put anything important there unless youre taunting 05:23 PP: SHE'S FROZEN IN A SINGLE MOMENT OF EXQUISITE AGONY., LOOPING FOREVER IN A VERY SLOW DRIP. 05:24 PP: IF SHE CAN GATHER ANY INFORMATION UNDER THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES, MORE POWER TO HER. IT'LL BE IMPRESSIVE. 05:24 AT: i would not put it past her 05:24 PP: BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT GOOD IT WOULD TO TO SPY ON A MUSEUM. 05:24 PP: BUT GOOD LUCK WITH THAT. 05:25 AT: if only ramira was a troll who knew how not to antagonize 05:25 AT: i apologize 05:25 PP: DON'T WORRY BABY, I DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU. I'LL HOLD SOMETHING ELSE AGAINST YOU IF YOU LIKE THOUGH. 05:27 PP: ANYWAY, WAY I SEE IT SHE AND I ARE SQUARE NOW. SHE TRIED TO KILL ME, I STOPPED JUST SHORT OF KILLING HER IN RETURN. MOTHER. FUCKIN'. SQUARSIES. 05:27 AT: i would rather you not thank you i have a matesprit for that and i will accept that 05:28 PP: WELL LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU DECIDE TO UPGRADE HIM FOR A BETTER MODEL. 05:28 AT: the closest quad you have with me is pitch so that would be never 05:28 AT: and i thought you knew? i prefer having all the models :3c 05:28 PP: WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS. 05:30 AT: pitch is the hate quadrant which is where we bite and kick and then pail 05:30 PP: I'LL CURE YOU OF THAT. NO ONE ELSE WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH ONCE YOU'VE GOTTEN A TASTE OF ME. 05:30 AT: ye oaky 05:30 AT: i almost want you to try but then nah 05:30 PP: SOUNDS CUTE. DO YOU STAB EACH OTHER TOO? 05:31 AT: no we dont try to kill each other 05:31 PP: OR IS THAT ONLY WITH THE FUN PARTS? 05:31 AT: a quadrant is astill a quadrant 05:31 AT: that would be reserved for "fun parts" yes 05:32 PP: OH WELL. BETTER THAN NOTHING I GUESS. 05:32 AT: stabbing your quadrant with anything else really kind of stops the fun parts from happening 05:32 AT: so why would you do that 05:33 PP: DON'T KINKSHAME ME. 05:34 AT: oh im sorry 05:34 AT: was i kinkshaming? :3c 05:34 PP: YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE COOLER THAN I GAVE YOU CREDIT FOR, PRINCESS. 05:34 PP: IF YOU EVER DECIDE YOU WANT TO BE ON THE WINNING TEAM, HIT ME UP. 05:35 AT: well thank you ill keep that in mind 05:35 AT: try to keep ramira clean if you can i might want that piece back someday 05:36 PP: WE'LL SEE. I'M THINKING OF MAKING HER A PERMANENT PIECE OF MY GALLERY. 05:36 PP: I MIGHT NEED SOMETHING TO REPLACE HER WITH IF I EVER LET YOU TAKE HER BACK. 05:37 AT: sure sure a fair trade ill keep my a look out for something more interesting for you 05:37 PP: IT'D HAVE TO BE JUST AS MAGNIFICENT AN EXAMPLE OF AGONY AND SUFFERING TO BE WORTH TRADING. 05:37 PP: BUT SURE, IF YOU CAN FIND THAT, I MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN A TRADE. 05:38 AT: of course i wouldnt look for anything less honestly 05:38 AT: how do you feel about the black queen? 05:39 AT: is she a pebble to you or is she even interesting 05:39 PP: DISAPPOINTED. I HAD HOPED SHE WOULD BE AN ACTUAL CHALLENGE. 05:39 PP: OH, YOU MEAN THE ONE IN THIS SESSION/ 05:39 PP: ? 05:39 AT: yes ours 05:39 PP: I FEEL BORED BY HER. NOT RELEVANT TO ME. 05:39 PP: ON THE OTHER HAND, IF YOU'RE SUGGESTING YOU COULD DO SOMETHING EVEN MORE AWFUL TO HER THAN I DID TO YOUR FRIEND, I MIGHT BE IMPRESSED ENOUGH TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION. 05:40 AT: that is indeed what im considering 05:40 PP: HOW MUCH SUFFERING DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CAPABLE OF INFLICTING, PRINCESS? 05:40 PP: HAHAHA. THAT'S AN ENTERTAINING NOTION. 05:40 AT: right now? oh depends depends on whos in front of me 05:40 PP: IT IS PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE AS EASY AS YOU'RE THINKING IT WILL BE. BUT THAT'S PART OF WHAT MAKES IT FUN. 05:41 AT: ah but you're forgetting where i come from 05:41 AT: it is either rule or die for my caste 05:41 AT: and i will tear her from her throne 05:41 PP: WELL THEN THAT SOUNDS VERY ENTERTAINING TO WATCH. ESPECIALLY IF YOU TWO RIP EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES A LITTLE DURING THE FIGHT. I'LL BE THE FINAL JUDGE ON WHETHER OR NOT IT COUNTS OF COURSE. BUT YOU'VE GOT ME INTRIGUED, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT MUCH. 05:42 PP: I'D BE MORE ENTERTAINED IF IT WERE ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES THOUGH. 05:43 PP: JUST DON'T GO AFTER THE SEER OF TIME. I INTEND TO HIT THAT. 05:44 AT: of course of course and there is little point in going after one of my teammates we're all too nice, but ill let you know if i strike up a kismesissitude 05:44 AT: oh? lila? 05:44 PP: OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS, SURE. 05:45 AT: oh jack please if you want to pail someone at least learn their name 05:45 PP: DETAILS. 05:45 AT: much more cordial relations 05:47 AT: and i suppose it is time to go check on ramira and let her know how dumb that was 05:47 AT: much as i am enjoying our pleasant chat :) 05:47 PP: YEAH, DO LET HER KNOW THAT. 05:48 AT: ill troll you later jack 05:48 PP: SHE'S LUCKY I'M SO FORGIVING. THINGS WOULD'VE GONE A LOT WORSE FOR HER IF SHE HAD TRIED THAT ON ONE OF THE BAD TWINKS. 05:48 AT: oh you mean scarlet? 05:48 AT: who took eribus's arms? 05:48 AT: or are you talking about vigil who loses his shit when you insult his matesprit? :) 05:48 PP: HAHA, YEAH, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. MAN, YOU GUYS DON'T LEARN QUICK, DO YOU? 05:48 AT: i feel like im babysitting wigglers 05:49 AT: no one knows what a delicate situation was 05:49 AT: or is rather 05:50 PP: MY TEAM WAS LIKE THAT. HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK THEY WERE DOING. KEPT TREATING IT LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK. IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE TO KICK THEIR ASSES INTO SHAPE, WE WOULD'VE LOST THAT GAME. 05:51 PP: YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KEEP THAT IN MIND, IF YOU'RE THE HIGHEST RANKING OF THE PLEBS IN THIS GAME. 05:51 AT: i am starting to think so as much as they whine about it 05:52 AT: i believe ill go about it more... diplomatically though 05:52 PP: IF YOU WERE SMART, YOU WOULD KICK THEIR ASSES INTO GEAR NOW. 05:52 PP: BUT YOU'LL SEE. 05:53 PP: CALL ME WHEN YOU REALIZE IT TAKES MORE THAN DIPLOMACY TO TURN A RABBLE INTO A CAPABLE ENGINE OF CONQUEST. 05:53 AT: that would go very badly for me jack, but sure 05:53 AT: i will 05:54 PP: ALL RIGHT. TIME TO GO THEN. I'VE GOT A GALLERY TO RUN. 05:55 PP: HAVE FUN ON WHATEVER WORLD YOU ENDED UP ON. 05:55 AT: ah yes land of violence and violane yes 05:55 AT: ill let you know how it goes bye jack -- punctualPilferer PP gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:55 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Jack